The Last Love Song
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: My first songfic. It's to The Last Love Song by the Robertson Brothers... One-sided Taiora. Sorato. I guess. Tai's thoughts about Sora and her relationship with Yama... I think -_-' Eh, I'm not sure -_-' Plz R & R!


**Hey... Nope, I didn't update :P But I just wrote this songfic, my first, the song is The Last Love Song by The Robertson Brothers. The lyrics might not be exactly right either cuz I wrote it down myself from listening to it -_-' Excuse me for writing this, cuz I'm not good at songfics @_@ This is one-sided Taiora, I guess... And Sorato too, but not really.********@_@ Well, it's Taichi thinking about Sora... Uh, I fink -_-' Plz R & R anyway...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Last Love Song**

Tai Kamiya got up groggily. He sat there in his bed for a while, just thinking about life. And his life just sunk in. He started to feel down, he didn't have a girlfriend anymore. Sighing, he grabbed the framed picture he always kept on his night stand. It was a picture of him and Sora. 

**Look in there, who I used to be.**

**It makes me sad, the thought of losing you and me**

He had loved her so much, and now she wasn't his. They had been the best of friends, always doing everything together. He had thought one day, when they were old enough, they would start to date, and eventually get married. Their relationship had only reached the dating phase. 

**You were my love, you were my best friend**

**But it's over now, got to live somehow**

He knew he had to get over Sora, but the thought of that happening ripped his heart. She had meant so much to him, so much. 

**Without you here, without your touch**

**Without a smile, I'm missing much**

God, he just yearned for her soft delicate touch, her magnificent loving smile. Just simply, _her_, here with him. 

**You gave your heart, to another man**

**Now he's holding you, nothing I can do**

But she couldn't be with him. She was now with his best friend, Matt Ishida. Somehow, while they were dating, she had fallen for Matt. He knew there was nothing he could do about it, but he couldn't help but feel anger and envy towards his best friend. He couldn't imagine Matt touching her, hugging her, holding her, kissing her... It was just too painful. 

**This is the last love song**

**Cause the feeling's almost gone**

**You were the first love I ever knew**

**This is the last, love song I will write**

**For you**

... Though, Tai had to admit to himself that he was slowly, yet painfully, getting over his first love. It had to happen sooner or later, and he didn't know if sooner or later would be best. Sooner because it would get rid of his suffering of loving Sora... Or later, since he didn't want to get over her. She was his first love. That held so much depth. Tai sighed and fell back onto his bed. 

**This old house**

**Don't feel the same**

**I lie awake, just whispering your name**

He listened to the silence of the early morning. It didn't feel right... Usually, Sora would of been over, waking him up this early to share a kiss. He would of always been annoyed at first with her, but then would stop and completely surrender himself to her when she shut him up by pressing her lucious lips against his... But this morning... It just... Didn't feel right without Sora here with him... 

"Sora..." 

**I'm so alone, I'm so afraid**

**To fall in love again so I'll pretend**

Tai curled himself up into a ball. He really was alone now in this world... Well, he felt like it. Bare, naked, empty, without his Sora... He felt as if he could never completely stop loving her, now or ever, but he knew he had to find someone else... But if he fell in love with someone else, would that girl only break his heart like Sora did? Falling in love again just... Scared him. He didn't want to stop loving Sora... 

**That this is the last love song**

**Cause the feeling's almost gone**

**You were the first love I ever knew**

**This is the last, love song I will write**

**For you**

... But, Tai knew, eventually, he would... Stop being _in_ love with her, that is. But, then again, he wasn't into Sora _that _much...Better yet, he wasn't actually that depressed about Sora dumping him, he could always find someone else... 

**There's no use in lying**

**These tears I've been crying**

**For something that we could of been**

Tears fell from Tai's eyes, running down either sides of his cheeks. He couldn't lie, he _was_ depressed. Sora was everything to him, he had wanted them to be _something_. A couple deeply in love with each other, two people who would give up anything for each other, or a married couple. They could of become a married couple... But, no. 

**This is the last love song**

**Cause the feeling's almost gone**

**You were the first love I ever knew**

**This is the last love song I will write**

**For you**

"Get over her, Kamiya" Tai scowled sofly. 

And as he said it, he knew he was beginning to... Gone was the past, he would only stay in the present, and look forward to the future. 

"I hope you're happy with Matt, Sora..." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well, how'd u guyz like that? My first song fic... Yeah, I'm bad at it @_@ I was meant to put more 'feeling' in it but... Uh, I got bored ^_^' Plz review... No flames... :)**


End file.
